


Nothing is more Rock and Roll than Hard work and determination

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Karma is a Bitch, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka is the best boyfriend, Marinette is done with everyone's shit, Not Beta Read, Pettinette, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Thanks to the class, Marinette's motivation to design and sew is at an all time low which is awful considering she has a commission to be done for Jagged Stone. Thankfully Luka is there to help her in any way he can. And Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny are more than happy to help her, too.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 21
Kudos: 854





	Nothing is more Rock and Roll than Hard work and determination

**Author's Note:**

> So a portion of the fic is based on personal accounts. Ive had my fair share of days where negativity has overwhelmed me and i am unable to sew anything.

Marinette was still in bed, even though it was close to two in the afternoon. Her eyes were weighed down with dark bags as she stared at the cut pieces of fabric and her sewing machine. She sighed as she turned over and scrolled through her social media pages.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Alya in her notifications. She had tagged Marinette in a facebook post publicly calling her out for being a bully. All of her classmates liked the post and even commented on it, verifying Alya’s words. She scrolled through instagram where Alya had posted Selfies with Lila, her new best friend. Alya and Lila had even commented on Marinette’s posts and as much as she wanted to delete them all, Marinette was too emotionally exhausted to do so.

The young designer finally got up from her bed and sat at her desk. She turned her sewing machine on and grabbed the fabric. She started sewing for about fifteen minutes before giving up. She let out a deep sigh as she flipped the off switch on her sewing machine.

Jagged had ordered a jacket for her three weeks ago and was going to be in Paris for his tour. Marinette really wanted to give it to him in person just in time for the show, but the jacket was barely done. The fabric was just cut and pieces were pinned together and she only got 3 panels sewn. Its difficult to sew when your mental and emotional battery is utterly drained.

In fact, that battery has been drained for WEEKS thanks to her classmates. They had been more aggressive towards her, both verbally and physically. The only one who stood up for her was Chloe but although she was trying her best, sometimes Chloe’s defense made the situation worse. The burnout was so bad that it reduced Marinette to tears much to the worry to her parents and boyfriend.

Marinette was moments away from those familiar tears when firm arms and the familiar scent of leather and sandalwood wrapped around her exhausted body. She looked up to see those beautiful turquoise eyes and the smile that she fell in love with. Luka said nothing as he nuzzled his face into her soft, albeit slightly greasy, blue black hair.

“Luka, stop, I’m gross!” Marinette weakly protested. But it had the opposite effect as Luka nuzzled into her hair even more before peppering her face with kisses.

“Nice to meet you, Gross. Although I was sure your name was Ma-Ma-Marinette.” Luka chuckled as Marinette wriggled out of his gentle grasp and flailed her arms. Luka’s smile dropped when he saw the deep bags under her eyes and heard her melody. It was so tired and sad. Luka lifted Marinette from her desk chair and carried her bridal style to her chaise where he sat down and held Marinette in his arms. He awkwardly rearranged the position to where he was lying on the chaise and Marinette was lying on top of him, her ear pressed against his heart. The couple said nothing as Luka rubbed her back in comfort, both simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

“What do I do, Luka?” Luka lifted his head to see Marinette has buried her face into his shirt and said shirt was warm from her tears.

“Sweetie…”Luka said softly. It ached to see her shoulders shake from bottling up her emotions.

“What do I do, Luka? I’m exhausted. Everyday they keep pushing me to my limits and now its affecting my work! Jagged ordered this jacket weeks ago and I barely have any pieces sewn together. I need it finished soon or else he’ll be so disappointed. I don’t want to disappoint my uncle, Luka. But I just don’t have the energy anymore.” Marinette sobbed into his chest even harder as she let out her grievances. All Luka could do is hold her tighter and hum their song.

That song always calmed her down. It was the song she made for them after all. It was their song and will always be their song. Soon, Marinette calmed down enough to hum along. They began to sing the song together, ending it with their favorite line which was “Honey, I love love you”.

“What can I do to help?” Luka asked sincerely.

“What?” Marinette asked.

“What can I do to help? I’m no designer or talented seamstress like you are, but I want to help you. Many hands make easy work, right?” Luka offered. Marinette felt that familiar warmth in her chest as her boyfriend offered to help finish the jacket for her Uncle Jagged. And Luka heard the sweet clear melody that was Marinette’s heart and soul.

“Well, I could use some help pinning more pieces together. Oh, and I can use a hand in hammering the studs. Plus its nice to have a second opinion on the piece.” Marinette shyly listed the things she could use help on and Luka beamed at the trust she was giving him.

“And I’ll still have your back and shoo away your doubts. But first, you need to eat something. Your parents asked me to bring you down for lunch.” Luka gave Marinette a quick kiss before pulling her into his arms and carrying her down the stairs and into the kitchen. They made quick work of lunch, just simple grilled cheese sandwiches and some fruit before heading back upstairs and getting to work.

Marinette felt more energized now that Luka was here offering his help and she got her groove back. Luka was right there with her, mesmerized at how nimble her fingers were as she worked her magic. He was there when Marinette needed her shears or extra bobbins and notions and he was always more than happy to get up and bring them to her. He rubbed her hunched shoulders when she was too focused to realize they were getting sore. She finished the base jacket done in record time before marking where the studs and spikes should go. She and Luka took the jacket outside as they each took a side of the jacket and hammered in the studs and spikes as it slowly but surely formed the image of a crocodile eating its tail, a nod to Fang and Ourobouros the alchemic symbol of wholeness and eternity.

They returned inside and Marinette finished sewing the violet satin lining. She pinned it to the jacket and decided to go with hand stitching it instead of by machine. Luka left the bedroom momentarily to get drinks and snacks knowing well that when Marinette begins hand sewing, she would always do so with snacks and something to watch. Luka returned with bakery leftovers from Tom and set them on Marinette’s side table next to her bed. He logged into her netflix account and chose The Great British Bake Show as it was one of Marinette’s favorite series to watch. He gathered her threads, scissors, needles, and pincushion and set them next to the snacks. Luka Couffaine did this all while Marinette had the jacket on her lap pushing and pulling the sewing needles in and out of the fabric.

Luka picked up Marinette bridal style and carried her to her bed as she continued to sew. He gently lowered her to the bed before settling behind her and hitting the play button and watched the show with Marinette. Occasionally, Marinette’s focus would be on the show as Luka hand fed her pastries and cookies.

By the time they watched the semifinales to season 6, Marinette was done with Jagged’s jacket. Luka laughed as Marinette cheered and stretched before softly flopping backwards onto Luka’s chest and Luka happily wrapped his arms around the petite designer.

“I’m sorry I ignored you the past couple hours.” Marinette apologized when she looked up to see Luka’s smiling face.

“It’s okay, I love watching you work. Too bad I couldn’t see your face while you worked. You always make the cutest faces.” Luka chuckled as Marinette squacked in denial. Marinette mischievously hit Luka with a nearby pillow but Luka caught it and went for Marinette’s hand. He saw how red and raw they were from hours of continuous sewing before kissing her fingers, making his girlfriend blush brightly. They decided to finish the season before they knew it, the sky was dark and the city was lit up with lights. Sadly, Luka had to go back home before promising Marinette that he’ll see her tomorrow. Marinette walked him to the door before the two shared a loving kiss and she watched as her boyfriend hopped onto his bike and ride back to the Liberty.

She fell backwards onto her bed ready to fall asleep when her phone began to ring. Without looking at the caller, she accepted the call and held the phone to her ear.

“Hello?” Marinette answered.

“There’s my favorite godchild! How are ya, love?” Jagged cheery voice rang and Marinette shot up in bed.

“Uncle Jagged! Hi! I’m okay, how are you?” Marinette responded happily.

“Only okay? That ain’t rock n roll! My favorite niece should be doing absolutely killer! Anyways, Marinette dear, I just wanted to tell you that My flight landed earlier than planned and I’ll be swinging by your place tomorrow! That sound good, love?” Jagged laughed.

“Yeah! That sounds perfect! I just finished your jacket today and I really want to give it to you in person!” Marinette excitedly told Jagged who had cheered loudly at the news.

“Brilliant! I knew I could count on you Marinette! I’ll give you tickets to my show as a bonus!” Jagged happily offered.

“Actually, can I have two? My boyfriend helped me with the jacket’s details and he deserves to be rewarded too don’t you think?” Marinette shyly asked. Even if she was Jagged’s ‘favorite niece’, she was always cautious when it came to asking him for anything.

“Not a problem at all! Two VIP passes for my favorite designer and her boyfriend! I’ll see you tomorrow. How does noon sound?”

“Noon is perfect! Mom and Dad will be excited to see you too! You, Aunt Penny, and Fang can join us for lunch!” Marinette agreed. The two talked for a bit longer before Jagged had to hang up. Once he did, Marinette immediately texted Luka.

_Pastry Princess: Join me and my family for lunch tomorrow! 12pm sharp! Oh! And I hope you have tomorrow off!_

Marinette rolled in her bed in excitement and her phone rang, notifying her of a text.

_Trouble Clef: That sounds great. And yeah, I have tomorrow night off. Why?_

_Pastry Princess: You’ll see!_

The next day, Marinette was helping her mother prepare lunch when the doorbell rang. Marinette opened the door to see Luka holding a bouquet of flowers for her. Marinette giggled as she took the bouquet giving them a big inhale before putting them in a vase. Luka greeted Tom and Sabine and was given a bone crushing bear hug from Tom in return.

Luka offered to help prepare lunch and so Marinette taught him how to fold dumplings before handing them off to Sabine to steam. The four of them laughed and joked around when the doorbell rang again. This time Tom answered the door and loudly greeted their guests.

“Marinette!” Jagged happily shouted.

“Uncle Jagged!” Marinette shouted back before rushing to the Rock star and jumping into his arms. Jagged held the girl tight and spun her around a few times before kissing the top of her head.

“Ah its always good to see you, love!” Jagged laughed before Penny pulled Marinette out of his grasp and embrace the Parisian herself.

“Aunt Penny!” Marinette hugged her godmother just as tight as they rocked side to side. Marinette laughed when Fang pawed at her leg, begging for attention from hsi favorite girl.

“Aw Fang, I could never forget my favorite!” Marinette knelt down and Fang crawled into her lap begging for belly rubs and kisses.

“I thought I was your favorite!” Both Jagged and Luka whined simultaneously.

“Sorry boys, But Fang is my favorite now and forever and ever!” Fang lifted his head smugly, as if he was gloating. Both musicians pouted at her words.

“Alright, lets sit down and eat now.” Penny laughed as she helped Sabine and Tom bring the dishes to the table. It was a loud and boisterous meal. It was full of the people Marinette loved the most in the world and it washed away her awful week. After lunch, Sabine and Tom returned to the bakery to continue the day’s work while the rest of them hung out in the living room. Marinette retrieved Jagged’s jacket and asked him to close his eyes as he put it on.

“Oi, Mari, when can I open my eyes! Im dying to see it!” Jagged bounced happily in excitement.

“Okay! Take a look!” MArinette gave the go-ahead and Jagged opened his eyes and was awestruck. The jacket was perfect in every way. The color, the style, the leather, everything. Forget being the Rock Giant, this jacket made him feel like the Rock GOD. He even teared up from the sheer joy of it. He embraced Marinette in a big hug and repeatedly thanked her for her hard work before doing the same with Luka.

“That’s not all, uncle. Look at the back! Luka and I did it together.” Marinette smiled. Jagged shrugged off the jacket and gasped at the work.

“is that…”Jagged asked in awe.

“Yup!” Marinette confirmed.

“Oh I HAVE to wear this to tonight’s show! No, I’m wearing it to ALL of my shows this tour! This is my new good luck charm! Oh Marinette, this is beyond perfect, love. I can’t thank you two enough!” Jagged sniffled as he embraced the couple again.

“I think we have one way of thanking you.” Penny smiled as she held up two VIP tickets and backstage passes. She happily gave them to Marinette and Luka and noticed a text notification on MArinette’s phone.

“Sweetie, who is this?” Penny asked coldly.

“Everything alright, love?” Jagged asked.

“Yeah, its just Alya and Lila again.” Marinette deflated a bit when she picked up her phone.

“What did they do?” Penny asked. Marinette took a deep breath and explained everything they were doing. The more Marinette told the stories, the angrier Jagged and Penny became. Even Fang growled in anger.

“Dear.” Jagged looked to Penny.

“Already on it. Every one of them you mentioned will be permanently banned from any and all of Jagged’s shows and appearances. Alya and Lila will be getting a call from our lawyer.” Penny spoke in almost a murderous tone.

“No.” All three looked at Luka who was stone faced as he hid away his anger.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Jagged asked.

“My sister told me they _all_ have tickets to your show tonight ‘thanks’ to Lila. Ban them there, but let them see Marinette and I walk past them. They want tot humiliate Marinette, well then they better be prepared for karma.” Luka schemed and Jagged and Penny agreed.

“I like it. He’s a good man, Marinette.” Jagged smiled knowingly.

“Indeed he is.” Marinette smiled as she gave her boyfriend a loving kiss.

“How about some pictures with the designers? I bet that will really rile them up.” Penny suggested and the three of them took numerous pictures of Jagged wearing the jacket and taking a bunch of selfies with Luka and Marinette. He posted a picture of him, Luka, and Marinette together in her living room captioning it:

_Hanging out with my favorite goddaughter and her boyfriend! Check out this totally Rock and Roll Jacket she made for me! Rock Giant? More like a Rock God thanks to this awesome jacket made by @SweetSeamsMDC and @DoubleTroubleClef. I can’t WAIT to wear this for my tour! Best Good Luck charm made by my favorite niece and her boyfriend! I love you Mari!!_

Later that night, Marinette’s class was stopped at the door to the venue screaming and shouting about why they were not allowed in.

“What do you mean we’re all banned from Jagged’s shows!?” Alya screamed loudly.

“Jagged’s words, not mine.” The bouncer stated bluntly.

“But we didn’t do anything to him!” Nino whined.

“No, but _those_ two did.” Everyone looked up to see Penny Rolling-Stone with her arms crossed and looking _very_ angry.

“What did they do? And why arent we allowed in? Jagged gave Lila those tickets for us himself!” Alix growled.

“First, hand me your tickets now.” Penny extended her hand and hesitantly all of the class handed her their tickets. Penny examined the tickets before ripping them to pieces of confetti much to the shocked shouts of the class.

“Really? Since when did Jagged give random strangers _counterfeit and photocopied_ tickets to his shows?” Penny sneered. The class looked around in shock while Lila went pale. Penny was about to rip them a new one when she smiled and waved.

“Marinette! Luka!” Penny walked past the class to give Marinette and Luka a hug much to the surprise of her classmates.

“Hi Aunt Penny! Are we late?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“No, sweetheart, you two are just in time! Jagged wants to hang out with you two before the show. He also says all concessions and merch is on him.” Penny smiled brightly.

“WHAT!!?” Penny rolled her eyes when she turned to see Alya red in the face from anger and Lila spilling her crocodile tears.

“Why is that…that…that _BULLY_ given better treatment than us!!! We’re Jagged’s fans too! And we didn’t do anything to him!” Alya screamed.

Penny protectively stuck her arm out in front of Marinette while Luka held his girlfriend close.

“You bullied Jagged Stone’s honorary niece and official goddaughter. _MY_ honorary niece and official godchild. _WE_ have a say on who is banned and who is given the VIP treatment. But not only that, Marinette and Luka made Jagged’s new favorite jacket. Or have you not seen his most recent twitter and instagram post? Where he tagged Marinette and called him his goddaughter? She worked hard and this is her reward along with the proper payment. But _you brats_ bullied her and hurt her. You believed Lila’s lies over Marinette. And _you,_ Alya Cesaire, posted stories about Jagged that are 100% untrue. Really? Lila saving his kitten? When he made it very clear he hates cats? And he’s never made a song about Lila. Do you even realize how much damage you can do to him for that? Ask me again why Jagged and I are banning you all from his shows.” Penny lectured the lot of them who hung their heads in both embarrassment and shame where as Alya cowered at the thought of the repercussions.

“Oi, Penn! Are they here yet?” Jagged came out and asked his wife. The class gasped in awe as Jagged Stone walked past them, not even noticing them when he saw Luka and Marinette.

“There you two are! Come on! Show’s in about 30 minutes and I want to hang out with you guys before I start!” Jagged smiled.

“Wait, Jagged. Can my sister and Rose come in? While they didn’t stop the bullying, they werent the ones hurting Marinette.” Luka asked and Jagged thought long and hard. He sighed when Penny interjected.

“Honey, They all had counterfeit tickets. We can’t let them in even if Marinette herself asks.” Penny informed her husband who rubbed his temple in frustration.

“Wait, counterfeit? They faked the tickets?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“Faked and photocopied.” Penny corrected.

“Alright. Luka’s sister and her friend are not banned but they are not getting into tonight’s show. As for the rest of them, they are banned. Especially that liar and her boot licker.” Jagged huffed before guiding his family into the venue much to the protests from Marinette’s classmates.

The show went off without a hitch. Jagged gave his fans the best performance yet. He gave a special shout out to Marinette for designing and making his jacket and the young couple hung out with Jagged all night after the show. It was the best night she’s had in a long time.

If only the same could be said about her classmates. It was bad enough to have their favorite rock star hate them, but Marinette did not forgive nor accept their apologies. She told them that she would never forget what she did for them and what they did to her in return. Alya tried to worm her way back into Marinette’s life. She called Marinette her ‘bestie’ again and acted as if nothing had happened after being humiliated at the show over the weekend. But Marinette was having none of it. Instead she told everyone that she is no longer a student at Francis Dupont and is transferring schools before giving Alya a stack of papers which the reporter learned the hard way that it was a lawsuit from Jagged and Penny Stone. Slander and defamation. Alya was about to protest when she was given another stack of papers. This time it was from Marinette and her parents. It was for bullying, assault, slander, defamation, and cyberbullying.

Before Alya could say anything, she approached approached Lila and slammed the similar stack of papers in front of her before walking out the door. The class rushed after her only to see her hug Jagged and Penny Stone before getting inside the limousine and driving away.

The class was stunned at the revelation before pointing their fingers at Lila and Alya instead, not realizing they too were at fault. They now knew what it felt like to be betrayed and humiliated by someone you were supposed to call a friend. And no amount of apologies will fix that.


End file.
